Niña: Songfic
by Nicole Prower
Summary: La canción de Mauricio y Palo de Agua, Niña, me traía esto a la mente desde que me encariñé del anime/manga. Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Para los amantes de AusHun. (Soy mala en los summaries...Disculpen eso.)


**Niña**

**A/N: ¡J****o****, jo! Yo había jurado nunca escribir un songfic, pero heme aquí..****. Okay. Empecemos. He tratado de ser exacta en las fechas mencionadas acá (también en los nombres de los tratados post-Primera Guerra Mundial). Las letras de la canción están en itálicas. Ni la canción ni el anime son mi propiedad. Obviamente. De ser así, Austria sería el personaje principal. Este... ¡Ya, comiencen!  
**

_Voy caminando por la calle que solía pasar, _

Era otra tarde normal. Yo, Austria, Roderich Edelstein, tomaba un paseo por las bellas calles de Viena. Las aves cantaban, parecían adornar aquel momento en que...

_...Me encontré a una niña que una vez me dio su amor...  
_

...Era ella. Hungría, mi vecina, mi ex-esposa, mi... amiga. Pero... ¿qué hacía ella por allí? ¿Me habrá visto? ¿O simplemente hacía las compras en alguna tienda?

Traté de evitar hablarle, pero fue algo simplemente inevitable. Aún tenía frescos en mi mente aquellos buenos ratos juntos. Me recordaba de todos aquellos momentos, buenos y malos. Me acordé de cuando cuidamos juntos a Italia Veneciano, de cómo peleó conmigo por la doble monarquía, de las tardes libres de política entre nosotros...

_Ese rostro hermoso con belleza natural,  
Esos labios dulces, ese cuerpo de pasión..._

La saludé. Sus hermosos ojos me observaron, antes de que su caja musical empezara a sonar.

"¡Oh, señor Austria! ¡Qué coincidencia encontralo por aquí! Supuse que estaría creando su maravillosa música..."

Ella tenía razón. No me gusta salir mucho, pero... algo me impulsó a salir de mi mansión. No creo en la suerte, así que... supongo que fue algo puramente coincidencial.

La invité a pasar a mi casa a tomar un café. ¡Con lo que me gusta! Pero ella dijo que no podía por el momento, pues tenía que dejar todo lo que compró en las tiendas de Viena. Y yo, con un nudo en la garganta, regresé a casa, a sentarme frente a mi amado piano de cola.

_Me inspiró con gran sentido al componer esta canción,  
en mi casa frente al piano yo la volví a amar _

¿Amar? ...Yo ...¿Enamorado? Es cierto, estuvimos casados pero...

_Esa niña que me inspira y que me envuelve en su pasión  
esa niña me ha robado de nuevo el corazón; _

¿¡Cómo lo voy a negar!? Desde 1867, cuando nos unimos en la llamada "Doble Monarquía", mi vida parecía ser hermosa. Si bien, hubo momentos difíciles, las tardes doradas con ella me daban alegría. Y pensar que todo terminaría por mi... (odio admitirlo) ...por mi estupidez...

_...Yo, ¿qué no daría por volver a estar con ella?  
y olvidar aquel pasado que me marchitó. _

Declararle la guerra a Serbia fue un error. Desencadené la Primera Guerra Mundial. Fue un arrebato, lo admito. Estaba encolerizado contra esos Serbios que... Ah, bueno, no importa. Lo hecho está hecho. Terminé firmando el Tratado de Saint-Germain-en-Laye; terminé firmando el divorcio en 1918-19. Fue amargo. Muchas noches me encontré solo en la cama, acompañado por mi húmeda almohada...

Era demasiada melancolía para mí. Tomé el teléfono y le llamé. Le iba a pedir que me visitara, que almorzáramos juntos, que se quedara a tomar el té, que pasearamos por Viena, que nadáramos en el Danubio, que... que...

Que volviera a mi vida.

Esperaba un rotundo "¡NO!" cuando dejé salir unas frases nerviosas en las que la invitaba a venir.

"¿Hungría? B-Buenas noches. Discúlpame que te hable tan tarde... Pero... ¡es todo tu-!"

Me mordí la lengua. ¡No la puedo acusar por algo de lo que ella no tiene la culpa! ¡No es culpable de su envidiable belleza!

"...Digo... Es que quiero almorzar contigo un día de estos. Sentarnos y almorzar lo mejor de la gra- de Austria. (_D_ejar de lado el orgullo me es difícil, debo decir) ¿Aceptas mi invitación? Porque sería un honor poder compart-"

"¿Señor Austria? ¿Que si me gustaría? ¡Me encantaría!"

Aceptó. ¿Aceptó? ¡Aceptó!

Y comenzé a hacer los preparativos para la tarde siguiente.

_Y volverán, recuerdos de esos días  
Y volverán, pasiones escondidas _

Le ofrecería mis mejores licores, los más exquisitos postres, los platillos más elegantes... Era lo mínimo que ofrendar a ese alguien en mi vida. ¡Cómo disfrutaría de verla sonreír, de escuchar su suave respiro, de... de...!

De toda ella. Claro, respetando los límites. Soy un caballero.

_Y volverán, a mí las alegrías  
Y volverán, de nuevo a nuestras vidas..._

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, poder empezar de nuevo.

_Te vuelvo a encontrar de nuevo en el silencio  
De la oscura calle que dejamos hace tiempo  
Y de corazón, le estoy pidiendo al cielo  
Que vuelvas conmigo que es lo unico que anhelo yo-o  
Lai, lai, le, laralalaralalala, laralalarala _

Todo estaba listo para la visita que esperaba. Una exquisita fragancia a roble se sentía en mi morada. La comida lucía espléndida. Las mejores bebidas estaban esperando ser destapadas.

_Y volverán, recuerdos de esos días;  
Y volverán, pasiones escondidas... _

Y entonces llegó.

_Y volverán, a mí las alegrías,  
Y volverán, de nuevo a nuestras viii-idas..._

Era la hora de marcar un nuevo inicio, una nueva historia.


End file.
